


Last Thursday Night (Escape the Night)

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [10]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Katy Perry Song, Blood Drinking, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Last Friday Night (TGIF)parody, EtN style.





	Last Thursday Night (Escape the Night)

**Author's Note:**

> I was meaning to post this the week leading up to the release of Season 4, but damn my Hongkongese city impatience, I'm doing this the night before my finals end. Literally composed all of this in a few hours, though I've had the idea of an edit based on the same song since before Season 3, i.e. for a whole year.

There's some poison in my mead  
Murderous thoughts in his head  
Lieutenants searching the room  
Thousands of gems in the pool  
  
Ro and Saf trapped behind bars  
Corpses strewn across the yard  
Joey's on the barbeque  
Suck this hickey like it's juice  
  
Footage of last night  
Ended up online  
He's screwed  
Oh well  
It's a bloody blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled, sh!t  
   
Last Thursday night  
Yeah we sobbed on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Y'there are no deaths we forgot  
   
Last Thursday night  
Yeah we chose our tarot cards  
And we found the challenge hard  
But still saving this retard  
   
Last Thursday night  
For death, tablets are marked  
Dodging zombies in the dark  
Then saw a ménage à trois  
  
Last Thursday night  
Yeah I think they broke the law  
Cursed God they plan to have stop-opped  
Oh whoa  
   
This Thursday night  
Do it all again  
  
This Thursday night  
Do it all again  
   
Trying to connect the dots  
Writing fics like there's no loss  
Think Marvin blew up the car  
Doughnut rolling 'cross the floor  
   
D'ciding which one is best-dressed  
Warrants out for our arrest  
Think we must get drunk on ale  
From watching these epic fails  
   
Footage of last night  
Ended up online  
He's screwed  
Oh well  
It's a bloody blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Sh!t  
   
Last Thursday night  
Yeah we sobbed on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Y'there are no deaths we forgot  
   
Last Thursday night  
Yeah we chose our tarot cards  
And we found the challenge hard  
But still saving this retard  
   
Last Thursday night  
For death, tablets are marked  
Dodging zombies in the dark  
Then saw a ménage à trois  
  
Last Thursday night  
Yeah I think they broke the law  
Cursed God they plan to have stop-opped  
Oh whoa  
   
This Thursday night  
Do it all again  
  
This Thursday night  
Do it all again  
  
This Thursday night  
   
Escape the Night  
Escape the Night  
Escape the Night  
Escape the Night  
Escape the Night  
Escape the Night  
   
Last Thursday night  
Yeah we sobbed on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Y'there are no deaths we forgot  
   
Last Thursday night  
Yeah we chose our tarot cards  
And we found the challenge hard  
But still saving this retard  
   
Last Thursday night  
For death, tablets are marked  
Dodging zombies in the dark  
Then saw a ménage à trois  
   
Last Thursday night  
Yeah I think they broke the law  
Cursed God they plan to have stop-opped  
Whoa-oh  
  
This Thursday night  
Do it all again

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever that actually sings this and sends me the link (YouTube, please), they get to add one feature to my EtN fandom Personification OC.


End file.
